The Next Generation
by jameshong1234
Summary: How will Albus live out his years at Hogwarts? What challenges will he face and how will he overcome them? What new threat will the Wizarding World face and will Albus be the one to step up and become the Hero everyone thinks he can be?
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

**The Next Generation**

 **Chapter 1- The Letter**

Albus Serverus Potter knew that his first days to Hogwarts would be a special. Ever since James started two years ago, that's all he's been hearing about and once James received his letter, Albus too has been eagerly awaiting his own. He looked up to James quite a bit. James was a bon a fide Gryffindor. He was probably the most popular wizard among all of Hogwarts: Harry Potter's "first son," and he didn't seem to mind the attention. Actually, he seem to flourish in the spotlight.

He was voted captain of his Qudditch team by his second year. That was pretty much unheard of, but he had the skills and the leadership to pull it off. As soon as he became captain, Gryffindor has yet to lose a Quidditch match, much to the dismay of the other houses.

He also was a great brother to have. He never seemed to let the attention he got go to his head. He stayed humble and showed great sportsmanship on and off the field. And for James, family came first. That was something their mother, and grandmother, emphasized on a daily basis. If Albus was having a hard time or needed someone to talk to, he knew that James would be there to listen. Albus trusted his brother with all of his secrets with confidence that they would not be shared unless he gave his permission.

So the day that Albus got his letter, James was the first to come and congratulate him with a hug. Albus knew that if he ever got into any situation, James would be the first to come and help.

Then there was Lily, his younger sister. She probably will take over the world one day, and she knows it. She is able to charm almost anyone to do pretty much anything for her. The only people who seem to resist her charms is family. That didn't bother her though because she knew that they would always be there for her.

She is only a year younger than Albus so when he got his letter, she was a little jealous of her two older brothers being able to go to the same school without her for a little, but congratulated him none the less. She knew her letter would come and Albus and James always encouraged her to look forward to that day and not cause the parents too much difficulty without them around.

The day Albus' letter arrived was a normal Sunday. He woke up to Lily jumping on him to wake him up.

"Hey sleepy head! You got a letter!" she yelled, jumping up and down.

"Okay...OKAY! OW! Stop jumping please!" Albus shifted so that Lily fell to the side of the bed. "Geez, you could've have broken my back."

"I'm not that heavy," Lily said, pulling him out of bed. "You're Hogwarts letter was owled! Mom and Dad are waiting downstairs!"

With that Lily ran out of the room and down the stairs. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, slowly processing what was said, James came into the room and gave him a hug and a pat on the back.

"Congrats bro! Today is finally the day!"

"Thanks..." Albus said. Slowly starting to realize what was happening, Albus' eyes lit up and he started to head downstairs with James.

In the living room, Harry and Ginny were sitting there looking at a letter on the counter.

As Albus made his way downstairs, Ginny saw him and ran to meet him at the bottom of the stairs wrapping him in a big hug.

"Albus, you're letter is finally here!" She said kissing him on the cheek. "I'm so happy and excited for you sweetie!"

"Thanks...mom...but I...can't breathe"

"Honey let him go," Harry chuckled, "we don't want to suffocate him."

"Oops!" Ginny laughed, "Sorry honey. I was just so excited! Lets have some breakfast, shall we?"

Moving to the kitchen, everyone was laughing and cheerfully making plans on going to Diagon Alley to get all of Albus' and James' materials for school. At the table, Albus opened the letter so see the words he was looking forward to for so long. He read over the letter several times and pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming and effectively tuned out what his parents were saying, completely content with just himself and letter at that very moment.

Over the next few days, Albus got multiple letters from his family congratulating him on his acceptance to Hogwarts. He got a letter from Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermonine, his godbrother Teddy, Uncle George, and Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur.

His cousins Rose and Hugo also sent letters to him as well. Rose Weasly was his closet cousin and they shared everything together. He was excited that he would be able to spend more time with her at school. She was the brains of the family. Second only to her mother, she easily understood practically everything that she came across and seemed to always have a book thicker than head with her at all times. It seemed to Albus that the book was never the same one each time he saw her.

Albus and Rose were constantly talking to each other through letters so it wasn't surprising to Albus that she would send a letter immediately after she received her own letter. He knew that even if they weren't sorted into the same house that they would probably spend most of their times together anyways.

A week after Albus received his letter, he found himself with Rose and their respective families walking through Diagon Alley gathering the supplies they needed for school. As Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Herminone gathered the books, robes and others supplies for their children, they sent Albus and Rose to Olivanders to get receive their own wands. This was the most exciting part for Albus and as soon as it was okay for them to go, they were off running.

The wand that chose Albus was made of beautiful cedar wood. It was 12 and half inches (32 cms) in length and contained the feather of a phoenix. Olivander said it was curious that he himself would see so many phoenix feather user in his life time and said that he would be expecting great things from him like his father.

Rose's wand was 10 inches in length (25 cms) and made of dark elm wood with a unicorn core. It was an outstanding beautiful wand and Olivander said knew shew as going places beyond her imagination.

After all the supplies were gathered, Harry brought Albus aside to give him a personal present. Since Albus already had an owl, Iya, a beautiful snow owl, Harry felt as though he should give him something special.

"I got you something Albus" Harry smiled, "to keep you company." He pulled went over to the cart with all the other supplies and pulled out a small cage. "I saw you looking at him when we passed the pet store and thought it would nice to get it for you."

Harry handed over the cage and Albus saw that his Dad bought him a baby ferret. He was white like Iya but unlike her who had small dark spots along her back, he was completely white head to tail.

"He's wonderful Dad. Thank you so much." Albus gave his father a tight hug.

"Happy early birthday" Harry whispered. "I know you don't like making your birthday a big deal, and you'll be off at school so I wanted to get you something early."

Looking at the ferret, "What are you going to name him?" Harry asked.

"Alba."

Harry looked at his son curiously.

"It means 'white' in latin." Albus said. "Rose mentioned it to me one day when we were talking about Iya." Looking over at Rose. "She was reading a book in latin and just started naming colors randomly."

"Sounds like someone else I know" chuckled Harry. "Take good care of him."

"I will. Thanks again Dad"

Albus and Harry went back over to the rest of the family and together they all spent the rest of the day gathering the rest of the supplies they needed.

* * *

 **A/N** \- Hey guys, thanks for reading the first chapter of my new fic! It really means a lot. I'm working on more chapters right now but leave some reviews on how you think it is so far. I know this chapter was a little dull but I wanted to set somewhat of a foundation for some of the major characters for the future.

I intend to go through all 7 years of Hogwarts with Albus as the focus. If you guys want me to make chapters with other character focus, let me know! I'd be happy to expand it more to others.

I didn't get to introduce Scorpius in this chapter. I plan to do that next chapter as he is a central character. Just like it was Harry, Ron and Herminone, I plan to make it Albus, Rose, and Scoripus. I found this trio to be perfect for what I'm going for. I'm trying to keep the pacing good while not moving to slow but not too fast either. If you guys feel it should speed up or slow down, let me know. I'll adjust accordingly. After all, these are as much for you guys as it is for me. It'll help me develop as a writer and make it more enjoyable for you guys to read.

Also any feedback, whether its good or bad, I want to hear it all.

Thanks for reading and I'll see you guys the next update!


	2. Chapter 2: Beginnings

**Chapter 2: Beginnings of a New Generation**

It was day that Albus has been looking forward to ever since he got his Hogwarts letter a few weeks ago. As his family approached King's Cross, the strange nagging in the back of his head seem to intensify. The closer they got to the station, the more anxious he seemed to become.

He heard the stories from his parents and their friends about their time at Hogwarts. His dad told him about all the battles he had to face and the challenges he overcame. HE even talked about his final duel with Voldemort.

I would sometimes hear Dad wake up in the middle of the night with a shout because he was having bad dreams about that time, but whenever it was brought up, he wouldn't mind sharing about it.

Maybe it was his ways of dealing with the trauma, and Albus respected that. He knew his father had a hard childhood and things were never easy for him. That's why he never took anything he had for granted because he knew how much work his dad put in so that he and his siblings didn't have to go through that.

We still are the Daily Prophets favorite topic. Whenever they went out, there's always a mob of people wanting to take pictures and get autographs of Harry. And a new article to seems to follow every time.

Albus felt as though their lives were an open book for people to enjoy and that's why Albus tends to keep to himself. Other than family there isn't really anyone else he can say that he is friends The only friends he had were his siblings and cousins and he preferred it that way.

Since his family is so famous in the Wizarding world, making friends scared Albus because he didn't know if they were just getting close to him because he was "Harry Potters Son" or because they genuinely wanted to be his friend. He didn't have to worry about that with family.

As they got to platform 9 ¾, Albus paused to tie his shoe, crouching behind his cart full of books and school supplies. Harry came over to him, sensing something was a little off with his son.

"Everything alright buddy?"

"Dad, what if I'm put into Slytherin?" Albus looked around anxiously. "What if I can't be what everyone thinks that I should be?"

"You don't have to worry about all that, Albus." Harry squeezed his shoulder comfortingly. "I doesn't matter which house you're put in because I know that wherever you are, you will become a great wizard."

"But I always feel so different than everyone."

"Being the same as everyone else is boring," Harry laughed. "Just be yourself and the world will just have to accept that."

Pulling him into a quick hug, "Albus, no matter what, Your mother and I will always love you. Nothing on Earth can change that fact, okay?"

Nodding, Albus returned the hug and together they pushed his cart through the space between platform 9 and 10.

On the other side, there were dozens of families sending their children off to Hogwarts just like him and that made him feel better. Harry was immediately bombarded with dozens of people greeting him and giving handshakes but he politely refused all of it so he could see his son off with his full attention.

That made Albus feel a little better. Knowing his father was right behind him giving him a little bit more confidence than when he first got there, but someone in particular grabbed his attention.

Albus went onto the train after he said his goodbyes and found an empty compartment near the rear of the train. Rose found him after a little and sat down next to him.

"You want to sit with me and James?" she asked. "It's no fun being all alone like this."

"It's fine Rose, really." Albus looked out the window to the station." I think I want to be alone for a little."

"Okay." "Rose got up and opened the compartment door. "James and I will be a few cars down if you want to join us later."

"Alright. Thanks Rose."

"Don't worry too much." She smiled at Albus. "Everything will be fine."

Rose left Albus after that and Albus was left to his own thoughts. While looking out at the station, one particular family caught his attention. If you weren't looking, you probably couldn't tell that it was happening but people were tending to give them a wider berth than most. Almost like there was an invisible barrier around the entire family. It didn't seem to bother them though. He recognized the man as Draco Malfoy. His father worked with him a few times and he visited their home every so often to pick up work related items. His son though is who truly piqued his interest.

The boy was a little taller than him with a slender build. His face was lean and came to a slightly rounded point at his chin. He looked strikingly similar to his dad other than the fact that his hair was almost completely white with slight hints of yellow. Instead of styled up like his father wore, he let his hair naturally fall over his left eye. It looked well maintained and had a nice shine to it.

He saw the boy hug his father and mother and than boarded the train, waving goodbye to his father and mother on his way in. His father had a look of content as he saw his son board the train and turned to his wife and smiled.

Harry noticed him a few seconds after the blonde boy went onto the train and went over to greet them. He saw them talking and shake hands before going back to their respective places.

The boy walked past his compartment at first then after few minutes came back. He knocked on the door and slid it open.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" he asked. He looked straight at Albus, full confidence. "All the other compartments were full."

"I guess so" Albus said. "I don't mind"

The boy put his suitcase in the over head compartment and took the seat across from him near the window.

"My name is Scorpius Malfoy," he said, extending his hand, "thank you for letting me sit with you."

Albus found that the close proximity of Scorpius did weird things to his stomach, but chose to ignore them and took his hand in a timid handshake.

"Albus Potter." He said quickly. "No problem."

He found it hard to form words all of sudden. He noticed the blonde was actually very beautiful and it kind of unnerved him because he never had that kind of thoughts before. He made a mental note to ask Rose about it later.

"First year at Hogwarts?" Scorpius asked

"Yeah...I'm excited and nervous all at the same time."

"Me too." Scorpius said. "But I'm more excited than nervous. It'll be my first time away from home"

Suddenly the train whistle blew and they felt the train slowly start it journey to Hogwarts. Albus looked out window and found his parents and waved a final goodbye to them. Scorpius did the same and they were off.

Harry turned to Draco after the train left the station and had an amused smile on his face,

"Maybe they won't end up as we did our first year huh?"

"Probably not" Draco chuckled. "My son only looks like me."

* * *

On the train, Albus found that talking to Scorpius was a lot easier than he thought it was going to be. Despite his nervousness, Scorpius seemed to pick up on it and made an effort to make Albus feel more comfortable.

They talked about their likes and dislikes, favorite quidditch teams, favorite food, favorite color and so on. They conversation felt effortless and Albus felt as though he was talking to someone he new for years instead of someone he just met.

Just like that 3 hours passed and Albus knew he just found a close friend in Scorpius. Scorpius felt the same too. Even though they haven't known each other long, Albus felt as though he could trust Scorpius with his life.

Curious as to why Albus wasn't coming over to their cart, she decided to check up on him only to find someone in the cart with him.

Rose was clever and knew right then and there that Scorpius would be in his life no matter what from that point on. She had a second sense when it came to Albus and she always knew that someone like Scorpius would eventually capture Albus' attention. Not that she told him this. She wanted Albus to figure this out for himself.

Entering the cart, Rose immediately took the seat next to Albus and wrapped herself around his arm. She wanted to test her theory out and discretely looked at Scorpius when she did this. To her joy she saw a hint of something but it quickly went away. So she knew there was something there.

"Cousin, why didn't you join me in the other cart?!" She pouted "You know I can only take so much of James' nonsense."

She saw Scorpius relax at the work cousin and he had to hold back a squeal of excitement. She didn't let people know, but secretly she really liked the fact that Albus was more into boys than girls. She knew even Albus wasn't aware of this which made it all the better.

The subtle hints here and there were enough for her keen eye to see that Albus had no interest in girls. Everyone else didn't notice but she knew him better than anyone so she noticed straight away.

"Sorry Rose. Scorpius, here, was keeping me company and the time just flew by."

Scorpius extended his hand to Rose with a dazzling smile on his face.

"Hi Rose, Albus told me so much about you."

She looked Scorpius over and decided that she liked what she saw and deemed him worthy of her cousin.

"Hi there Scorpius. I hope Al here didn't bore you half to death." She said, amused at the slight blush she saw on his face.

"Not at all," Scorpius said "We actually have been having wonderful conversation. Albus is quite the charmer."

Albus immediately blushed.

Rose stayed with them the rest of the way to Hogwarts and found that she really liked Scorpius. He could hold himself in intelligent conversation and had pretty much the same interests as her. It amazed her at how fast she found herself admiring his intellect and knew immediately she had found a rival.

Albus found some of the topics that were brought up were a little over his head, but could follow along with ease. The way Scorpius and Rose explained things and made it easy for him to understand some of the more complex topics.

He was astounded by the level of intellect he was being shown seeing as they were only 11 and it made him think that his years at Hogwarts won't be a boring at all if he had these two people with him.

As the train pulled into Hogwarts, they were greeted by a giant man he came to know and love through the many times he has come to visit.

Hagrid saw Albus and Rose and immediately came over to congratulate them on coming to Hogwarts. Hagrid guided the first years like usual to Hogwarts via magically enchanted boats and Albus, Scoripus and Rose pretty much stayed together the entire time chatting. Only once on the boat ride did Scorpius "almost' fall into the river and Albus and Rose found it extremely funny and teased him about it all the way into the castle.

In no time, all the first years were in front of the giant doors that led to the Great Hall where a professor was waiting for them.

To Albus surprise, the professor was none other than his dad, Harry Potter, himself. Running up to him, "Dad!"

"Hey son, how was the train ride?" he said, slightly amused by the shocked expression on all the first years' faces. They all knew of Harry Potter, but having in stand in front of them like this was something they could only dream about.

"What are you doing here? Professor? Why didn't you say anything?" Albus was asking so many questions that Harry had to slow him down to take so breaths of air."

"I wanted to surprise you." Harry said. "I was offered the position with a few other of my colleagues and we all thought it would be cool to teach the next generation of witches and wizards."

"Who else became a professor from your generation?" Rose asked.

"Well lets go in and find out," Harry said opening the doors to the Great Hall.

Albus followed his dad with Scorpius at his side. Harry noticed this and smiled feeling good that his son was making friends and not keeping to himself like he was afraid of.

Albus felt a little self conscience with all the eyes on them but felt better when he saw Scorpius and Rose were right there with him. It gave him more confidence and it also helped that his father was there too.

News of Harry Potter becoming a professor seemed not to be common knowledge because as soon as Harry opened the doors, there were gasps and cheers from all the students seeing Harry Potter leading the first years.

As they got closer to the sorting hat, Scorpius saw his father sitting in one of the chairs in the back. He was not surprised after seeing Harry so he just smiled and gave his dad a wave. Draco waved back and gave his son a warm smile.

Harry stopped as soon as he reached the sorting hat and turned to face the students.

"Now we will begin the sorting of the first years. When I call your name please have a seat here and I will put the sorting hat on you." Harry held up the sorting hat and called the first student.

After a few dozen names were called, Harry final called his name.

"Albus Potter."

Albus came to the chair and slowly took a seat all the nervousness and anxiety coming back in an instant. Harry bent down and whispered,

"Don't worry, buddy. Relax." as he put hat on his head.

Albus immediately heard a voice in his head.

 _"Hmm, strange. Yes very strange."_

Albus became a little worried when he saw the hat was taking a little longer to make a decision.

 _"Only a few other times have I had a difficult time finding a place for a student."_ The hat paused. _"As expected of another Potter."_

The hat took a little longer to think then he finally voiced his decision

 _ **"Yes, that's where I'll put you. You will do great things, I can see it. You belong in …..."**_

All at once, chaos broke loose.


End file.
